


The Hot Topic

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Tragedy, i really wanted to try this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A story about a boy. Told through a series of news reports.





	1. Chapter 1

“ _There is a rumor among mankind, a myth of beings made of precious jewels. These beings are rumored to have been powerful and power hungry. It’s a good thing that these beings never existed, right?”_

 

“ _Wrong, in resent years more proof of these beings being real had been found. The king, himself, has confirmed this. . . A being of light, these gems, they say they have one.”_

 

“ _A half-human one.”_

 

“ _As your trusted top news program, we’ll keep you updated as new details come out.” “My name is Sadie Miller, and from all of us at Beach City news.. Goodnight.”_

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“ _Hello. This is Sadie Miller back again.”_

 

“ _As you can all recall, we did a story on an alien boy yesterday. Nobody, myself included, actually believed this. . . But, to all our surprise this story is.. beyond true. King Dewey has actually went out in public and.. showed the child..”_

 

“ _We are… sorry for not respecting his word. We are also sorry for not addressing the topic with importance. It is.. hard to believe that the fantasy has become reality.” “And I must express my concerns for the child.”_

 

“ _Hopefully, our need to know how things work won’t harm this boy. I pray it’s not going to be like the movies where we tear the unknown apart.” “Humanity isn’t that low, is it?”_

 

“ _I apologize for my lack of trust in the king. I just really am fond of children, and this one is no different.” “Goodnight… once more..”_


End file.
